Bonds
by BookwormRose
Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam? Coauthored with Tango Wooden Spoon
1. Chapter 1

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

Ok, so I was heart-broken. Heart-broken that I'd admitted to Sam that I loved her and she'd said she loved me too. Then the following week Jack and Lucy split up and she decides to dump me and go out with Jack.

_Why didn't she choose me? Did she not mean it when she said she loved me? I wish there was never a Jack Ryder. Maybe then, Sam would love me._

I'd nearly given up on Sam now. Every time I saw her, it would be with her arms around Jack. I mean, we were still good friends just…I couldn't stop loving her, I guess. I tried at first, but every time I thought I had control of my feelings, and convinced myself I was over her; I'd see her and all my efforts to get over her would fly out the window and I'd find myself falling for her all over again.

"Hey, Sam." I said half-heartedly.

You see, Jack was at her side. I can't exactly be all happy when the person of my affections has her arms around someone else…can I?

"Hey, David. Are you going to the Festival of Music tonight?" she asked.

I nodded keeping my eyes slightly averted from Jack. Sam, I could tell, knew that between Jack and I lay a strong bond of hatred. But Jack now had the upper-hand. He had won Sam's heart.

But why would she choose HIM over me? He's just so…I dunno…so unlike me. Then again that's probably the reason she did choose him over me. When was I going to face the music and admit that she just wasn't interested in someone like me?

"Cool. See you there then!"

_Yeah, _I thought, _see you there, with Jack and have my heart ripped to pieces all over again._

Sam smiled at me, causing my stomach to turn over and the sharp pain in my gut to twist and stab deeper. Luckily, in the distance; I could hear John calling me. I said my goodbyes and walked towards the limo. I glanced back once before going inside the limo and I instantly regretted doing so. Sam and Jack were…uh…kissing. I felt my heart tear into pieces and I couldn't do anything but stare. Stare at what I could have been doing if Jack Ryder hadn't existed…

John pushed me into the limo, seeing that I was unable to move. I didn't do anything in that journey back. I didn't speak or draw. All I could do was think…

Why didn't I hate her? I wanted to but I loved her too much. After what she did to me, pretending that she loved me to get Jack and then tossing me aside…My mind was quick to retort against this statement and I braced myself for the battle I knew was coming.

_She is still a good friend to you_

_Yeah, she's so good to you that she hooks up with you, lets you pour out your feelings for her, pretends to feel the same for you and then dumps you for some other guy. And then you find the only reason why she hooked up in the first place was so that she had a chance with her SISTER'S boyfriend! _

I put my hands over my ears in a feeble attempt to blot out the voices. Needless to say that didn't work too well.

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! _

I screamed to myself…oh boy this is really, really bad. Not only am I in love with a girl who so obviously isn't in love with me, but voices in my head are talking to me and I'm talking back! Maybe I'm going mad. That would explain a lot…

John glanced at me in the rear view mirror and shook his head.

"You really feel hard for her. And she just keeps smiling like nothing ever happened…"

He sighed and shook his head again before continuing:

"..If you need to talk about it, well, I'm here for you." He issued the invitation awkwardly, but I knew he meant it. John always means exactly what he says the real question is…would I take him up on it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this story, I have had the great honor of tagteaming with**Tango-Flubber Da Vincheese-The Picky One-Lauren's Arch Arch Enemy **on this fic. Please be so kind as to let us know what you think, your responses will encourage us to update quickly, and improve the story and our writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

The dreaded International Festival of Music was in five minutes. I tried really hard to act happy so that my dad wouldn't suspect anything. But it's much harder than it sounds. I suppose it was just the fact that Sam was bringing Jack. I just wish I'd never told her that I loved her. Then our relationship as 'just friends' wouldn't be so awkward for me. I mean, she knew that I loved her but she just acted like nothing had ever happen between us. It was like I could never really be friends with her again.

"David, come down. It's about to start."

I walked downstairs with a feeling of dread in my stomach. I didn't want to go but something made me. Right now, I hated Jack Ryder. But I suppose it wasn't his fault; Sam's really pretty and into art. Who wouldn't crush on her? Come to think of it though, maybe hate isn't the right word...I guess I should say I despised him, and the fact that he got Sam, while all I got was a crushed heart. I part of me truly wanted to just leave Sam and Jack alone, to gracefully bow out of the whole situation. I should be happy that's Sam's happy…right? The thing is, it was too hard to shake the feeling of jealousy away. I wanted Sam. I accepted that. Yet no matter how often I told myself that I was okay with everything, I could never get rid of the feeling that I had to see her, even if it tore me up every time I did.

But through all of this, and the full fledged war that was always going on in my head, there was one thing that I could never come to terms with. I couldn't accept the fact that she was going out with Jack Ryder. He insulted our art teacher! And, he doesn't know the first thing about the way art works! What did Sam see in him? What could he possibly have had that I didn't? Sam's heart: that's what he had, and that's what I wanted.

But who am I kidding anyway? Sam was already besotted with Jack. What could I do? Nothing. But that didn't keep my brain from trying to think up elaborate schemes to win back her affection, and then immediately shooting each of them down as ridiculous. Because they were. It wasn't like Sam was going to dump Jack anytime soon.

As I entered the hall, I could hear loads of people milling about, and it interrupted my brooding. Someone offered me a glass of 7-Up and I took one gratefully, trying to keep my mind off Sam. Good thing Sam wasn't here yet. Or so I thought:

"David! Over here!"

I sighed. I didn't want to see Jack with his arms around Sam. My heart had been damaged enough today. But in the end, I did turn around but gradually. I saw Sam by herself at one end of the hall…wait, by herself? Where's Jack?

_Please say they've broken up. Or that she's realized that she loves me. Not very likely but…_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So yeah, 'tis Tango. Or whatever name you wish to call me.

As you've probably figured, I'm doing a tag-team story with BookwormRose. So, please review! We appreciate it! Well, I do anyway.

_Tiff AKA Tango AKA Flubber Da Vincheese AKA The Picky One AKA Lauren's Arch Arch Enemy_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS from BookwormRose...sorry this is a day late (holiday messed me up). I would like to say that we should be updating (at least for a while) regularly on Mondays!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

"David!" She called, frantically waving me over to where she was sitting.

I walked over to her. I mean, how could I not? I still loved with her, despite my better judgement. When I got closer, though I realized something was wrong, and it wasn't because Jack wasn't around. Well, that was kinda strange but Sam seemed…different somehow. I couldn't quite place my finger on why I was even thinking that.

"So, where's Jack?" I asked, trying to sound cool and casual. Like I was merely being polite and didn't give a hoot about whether he was here or not. But of course, I did.

"Oh yeah, Jack. He's…um…he's busy, so he couldn't make it." Her tone tried to mimic that same unconcerned tone that I had (I hoped) used when asking the question. But there was a note of hesitancy in her voice, and it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Sam did not succeed in hiding her feelings for long, however, and before I knew it, a single tear ran down her face. Almost unconsciously I reached over and brushed it away, stroking her cheek.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

More tears silently slipped down her face and Sam got up, running away from me. I was about to chase after her when I was intercepted by a blonde-haired girl who started shrilling in my ear:

"I just LOOOVE the music festival! You know…"

I am ashamed to say that I blocked her out but I had more pressing matters on my mind. Why was Sam so upset? Why wouldn't she talk to me? And what happened between her and Jack?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

_I wanted to tell you, David. I really did, but I just couldn't. I don't deserve your friendship, but you give me it anyway. You're probably the kindest person I know. I wish I could tell you but… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

_How long can one girl prattle on?_

I eventually managed to detach myself from the blonde-haired girl after what seemed like hours and hours listening to her go on and on about, whatever it was she was talking about. It had probably only been ten or fifteen minutes, but I took off in the direction which Sam had gone, doubting I would find her, yet hoping against all odds that I wouldn't be too late. _Please, let her still be here, somewhere…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! BookwormRose here. I must say I was disappointed after all the nice reviews from chapter one, chapter two took forever to get any reviews at all. Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to invoke a review limit: WE REQUIRE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE POSTING. Other than that, posts will or should always be on Mondays as long as we have reviews. (oh and reviews by the author(s) don't count, yes this means you Tango).**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

I wasn't too late. I managed to find Sam, far away from the Festival, tears still streaming down her face. She was sitting on a bench, not the safest place in the world for a pretty girl to be alone at, but I had more pressing thoughts on my mind than yelling at her for being an idiot.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked.

How pathetic. I mean, of course she wasn't alright. She was practically bawling. But I didn't really want to know why she was upset since it probably something to do with Jack. Okay, so maybe I did, but no if he had done something to make her this upset, I really shouldn't know. I was half afraid of what I would do to him if I found out. Which also lead me to wonder what was so great about this guy any way, that he could take Sam away from me? But what if it didn't have anything to do with him at all? What if I were the one causing Sam so much grief buy not letting go?

_Idiot, all these thoughts when you know she never really was yours. She'd fallen for Jack long before she ever met you. _I guess she never really felt the same way about me as I did about her. She had certainly made _that_ obvious enough when she dropped me ever so quickly for Jack, just when things were beginning to go so well too…_Snap out of it, David! You've got to quit lying to yourself! I mean come on. The only reason she was going out with you in the first place was to make him jealous, so that _he _would fall in love with _her. _Not you! It was _never _you!_

_Shut up!_

Sam didn't reply back. She just kept staring into space, her eyes hollow and distance. I sat silently next to her, wondering why she wouldn't talk to me. Why she was ignoring me. And it was more than that, too. The way she was just staring, it was as though I weren't here at all, almost as though _she_ weren't here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

_I just can't do it. I can't tell you the truth. I wish I could just let it out, but it wouldn't be fair to you. It's too late, I know it is, and yet…Why are you so nice to me, David? You don't have to be. It might even be easier if you treated me like the scum I am, but instead you sit here, waiting, not yelling at me, not laughing, just waiting for me to tell you. I want to, David. I really, really do, but what I want to say would just hurt you. Again. But, David…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

I was getting pretty annoyed at Sam's silence. Could it just be her stubbornness? It didn't feel like that, though. The situation was too stupid for something as inconsequential as pride to get in the way. No, _she can't trust you enough to tell you what's wrong. _That was extremely upsetting because I certainly trusted her. Even after what see did to me. They, who ever "they" are, say that love makes people do crazy things. And here I was a living testament to that sordid fact.

"David, I just want to tell you that..." She mumbled quietly, catching me by surprise. If she finished her sentence, I didn't hear it.

I waited for her to continue, to repeat herself or elaborate, but she just shook her head giving up on her words, and resumed staring vacantly into space. I felt my heart sink even deeper. She didn't trust me.

I really had been fooling myself thinking I could ever be her friend now. Of course I had tried, but Sam seemed to do everything to push me away indirectly, as though she couldn't just outright tell me she didn't want to be around me anymore, but as though she wanted me to…give up, I guess. Maybe I was the problem and that's why she wouldn't tell me. I still liked her after all, even though she used me to get Jack. Maybe he knew and felt threatened? _DAVID!_

"Sam, look. If you want to talk, you can. If you don't then…" I trailed off, knowing that the situation was useless. She would never tell me. I guessed I'd have to live with that. I had to live with a lot these days, surely one more wouldn't kill me, but Sam looked as though keeping it inside would kill _her_.

"…Sam? Does it have something to do with…uh…Jack?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. It was none of my business what had happened between them but I guess I wanted to know…

_You don't even know if that's what's bothering her! _

_Call it a hunch._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um, well this is Tango. And I am just saying that…I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THE LACK OF REVIEWS. Seriously…maybe it's just me but I review every time I read a fanfic. Then again, it's me. I'm weird. So…um…I will eat you all unless you review. And I mean it. Ha. **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and REVIEW. **

**BookwormRose here, remember we only update as fast as you review! **

**Shadowgirl93: Thank you for your enthusiasm and your review**

**Tez: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you went back and reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David's POV

I didn't even know if she was going to respond at all, or even acknowledge my presence. She did, however, turn to look at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had streaks of makeup down her cheeks, where tears had obviously ruined all the needless hard work her sister, Lucy, had done for her. I don't think she actually saw me until I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulders, calling to her again. I wasn't going to touch her, but seeing her stare _through_ me was just too much.

"Sam, please tell me what's wrong. Slap me. Tell me to mind my own business. Something! I think you want to tell me. I think that's why you approached me this evening. Whatever it is, Sam, you can tell me. I lo…I can't stand to see you up set like this."

Then she reacted, her head snapped back as though I had physically struck her, and hard, too. "It has nothing to do with you! NOTHING! God, get over yourself, David. Not everything is about you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam's POV

_Oh, my god! Did I really just say that? To David? It's probably better this way. I don't even deserve his friendship. God knows why he's still friends with me. I have to get out of here…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David's POV

She sat wide eyed and stunned as though she couldn't believe she said that to me, then she tore herself free from my hands that still lay lightly on her shoulders and took off running. I sighed as I ran after her. I had been doing that too much lately. Then I stopped. I couldn't force her to tell me, to trust me, or to even be friends with me. Then I ran after her again, I had to make sure she was alright. I'd get her safely home and then I'd tell her that if she didn't want me in her life anymore I'd leave, and never bother her again. I wouldn't talk to her unless it proved necessary for government business. I would do what ever she wanted even if it killed me inside because I was sick of this: of seeing her in tears, of being around her and Jack, and of wanting her and not being able to have her.

_Wait! _A voice inside my head screamed at me, _you love her! How can you just let her go like this?_

_Because I love her, that's why I must let her go. If it makes her happy…_

_What? You'll just lie down and be miserable and lonely for the rest of your life, but it'll all be okay, because the love of your life is happy. With. Someone. Else._

_I didn't say it was easy alright! But I have to do it._

_Oh because it make oh so much sense. Just let her go back to Jack who treats her like sh—_

_If he treated her that bad, then she wouldn't be with him._

_But she loooves him! Don't you realize how much you put up with from her for the same reason._

_Look, there's no reason to suppose…_

_Yeah fine, whatever._

_What?_

_Oh nothing except that your blinding yourself to the truth, taking the coward's way out. Maybe you like being miserable._

_Just shut up already!_

I thought I lost her a couple of times when I was paying more attention to the battle raging in my head than where I was headed, but I finally caught up with her. Reaching out I grabbed her elbow and almost made her fall, but I pulled her back in time that all she did was stumble backwards into me, and heart pounding I spun her around to face me.

"Look, Sam. I know I must be a pain. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, what you want me to do. Let me escort you home, and then I'll be gone. You won't ever have to deal with me again."

For a moment it looked like she was going to fight me, anger and outrage flashing in her eyes, but they left as quickly as they had come and she looked down. She didn't say anything but let me lead her back to the where the festival was. I got John to bring the limo around and helped Sam inside. I think she was crying again, but I wasn't paying much attention. All the hurt and frustration I had been feeling was slowly turning into anger. I hated Jack for what he had done to Sam, turning her into this mass of emotions that I couldn't get through to. I hated Sam for what she had done to me and herself with her idiotic choices. I hated myself for loving her too much, for not seeing the truth.

I knew it was time to let go, the only question was, could I do it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that for an ending? You know the drill. If you want more you have to review! And yes, Tango will eat you if you don't she says to tell you all that she is very serious about this. Apparently if you don't review the only thing you are good for is eating.**

**Tez: Mwahaha you might find out...eventually**

**Philly: Glad you're hooked! I hope you continue to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam's POV

_Come on, Sam, you should have expected this. You did expect this. _

_But why is he saying it now? I had been ready for the words then, right after I broke it off with him. I was more than ready for them. _Why doesn't he yell at me?_ Why didn't he yell at me? _WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? _Why now? Why does he leave me when I need him more than ever?_

_So you just thought he would always be there for you. Guess you were wrong. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
David's POV

_David…you have to let go. Forget there was ever a Samantha Madison in your life. I mean, look at you; ever since Sam dumped you for Jack, all you've been doing is constantly dreaming up ways to win her back…every single one of them ridiculous. Seriously, it would be beneficial for you and Sam if you just broke off all contact with her. Sam would most be happier if you just stayed out of her business, I mean, look at what she said before: "It has nothing to do with you! NOTHING! God, get over yourself, David. Not everything is about you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_And it isn't about you anymore, David. Jack and Sam's relationship has nothing to do with you. David, you've got to believe that. That's the only way to release your feelings for Sam. _

_But I still love her. _

_I know, but this IS the best thing to do. Stop nosing around in her business. You can't just let her treat you the way she is: ignoring you, and then letting you run after her every time she's upset…You have to let go, David._

_Hah, easier said than done! _

I sighed to myself, absentmindedly casting a fleeting glance at Sam. Her face was streaked with tears, makeup smeared on her face. Yeah, another thing that's different from MY Sam. She's taken to wearing make-up ever since she started dating Jack. Even if I did win her back (which would never happen), I'd probably find that she'd changed. Probably find that she wasn't right for me after al---

_Hey, this isn't ALL Sam's fault. I mean, if that Jack Ryder wasn't here then none of this would have happened. The makeup's is almost certainly the result of Jack's influence. _

_David, forget. Forget about Sam. She doesn't want you, she's made up her mind and there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing, zilch. _

As we pulled up Sam's street in silence, I prepared my last words for Sam. This was it. This was when I WOULD break our relationship as 'awkward-friends.' It was as though I suddenly realized that this wasn't about me, but about Sam: about Sam being happy, about me never hurting her again. I concentrated solely on this one thought and by the time we reached her house I knew I would finally be able to do what I should have done in the first place.

I walked Sam up to her front door, and we stood there in an awkward silence for a moment, before she turned to go in. "Sam! Wait! Sam…for whatever I've done, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I've always wished you to have the best life possible…and right now, the only way for you to achieve that is for me to say goodbye. So after tonight, you'll never see or hear of me again. Ever again." I whispered, turning away, not wanting Sam to see the hurt in my eyes or the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I don't think it's one of the best, but I hope it isn't too bad. Tell us what you think. **

**Julie: You're not supposed to know everything just yet. But don't worry, you'll get explanations, we just aren't there yet.**

**Philly: Sorry about your pc. I do hope that you can review this chapter sooner. Sorry it took so long to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonds

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Meg Cabot's…

Summary: What if Sam never fell for David? What if after the events of AAG, she is STILL in love with Jack? How far will David go to claim Sam?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV

_Look at him go, Sam. It's just what you wanted from the start isn't it?_

_**NO!**_

_But it is. Why else did you make sure Jack was always over when you knew David would be there? _

_**That's…that's…**_

_That's the honest truth, Sam and you know it. You made the wrong choice, but you're stubborn Sam, too stubborn. And now you're hurt because of it._

_**Stop it!**_

_You can't hide for ever, Sam. You can't run from the truth, and you certainly can't run from me._

_**Shut up!**_

_How long, Sam? How long before…_

_**I can't hear you!**_

_Oh, but you can, Sam._

_**La la la la la…I'm not listening!**_

_You'll have to listen eventually, Sam!_

_**Do not. La la la la.**_

_Sam?_

_**La la.**_

_Sam!_

_**What?**_

…

_**Oh right. I'm not listening to you!**_

_You are infuriating!_

_**No you mean WE are infuriating.**_

_Can we refer to ourselves as we? Aren't we one?_

_**Well you just did, and anyone who can refer to themselves as "you" can collectively call themselves "we."**_

_You're changing the subject._

_**No. I changed it.**_

_You can't hide forever._

_**No, but I can hide for now.**_

_It'll get worse, Sam, it'll only get worse._

_**How can it? He never wants to see me again. He hates me.**_

_So?_

_  
**And…and…I…I…**_

_Say it._

_**I can't.**_

_Why not?_

_**I'm scared.**_

_Ugh! You're pathetic. I'll say it. You…_

_**No! LAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_Fine._

_**What?**_

_Fine._

_**What do you mean fine?**_

_I mean you win._

_**What, really?**_

_For now._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, well, sorry it took so long to get this up. School and other nuisances… We understand that this chapter probably raises as many questions as it answers, but things will begin to come together. The reason you, as readers, don't understand fully what is going on with Sam, is because one: David has no clue, and two: Sam's having trouble admitting certain things to herself.**

**So on the behalf of Tango and myself, I would ask that you please review. Tango will still probably eat you if you don't.**


	8. Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David's POV

_**She detests you…and there's nothing you can do to change it…not anymore, anyway. **_

_The best thing for you to do is to leave her…forget. Forget about everything that happened in the past…move on._

So, I guess that was it…There was no more Sam Madison. NO MORE. Instead, all was left was my heartbroken hear—_Come on, David…regretting what you did isn't going to help._

**_She hates you, alright? And the best and only way to help you AND her is to break off contact. Don't call her, ignore eye-contact with her, don't talk to her…_**

But what if she needs me?

_Don't forget, this is for her and you David. You being around hurts her, you've seen it's true. _.

"David…are you alright?" asked John sounding worried from the front-seat, looking at my face's distressed reflection in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm fine." I snap at him, trying to force my tears away.

Crying wouldn't solve anything; not that there WAS anything to solve now. I had solved our problems, right? So why did I feel so bad about it? Why did I suddenly go from 'ready to end contact with her' to 'wanting to go back in time and change what had happened'?

"David, really, she'll see sense." John said, obviously feeling rather uncomfortable of being the one that was supposed to 'comfort' me.

"No…she won't…and I don't want her to either. I'm done with her. I'm done with Samantha Madison!" I answered, yelling. God, it felt good to finally be angry. And I could almost believe myself when I was yelling, when I was angry. I needed to do this, and I couldn't do it by crying.

_David…_

"David…you know what you need?" questioned John, seeming surprised that he had thought of something to say.

I sighed before asking what he meant.

"You need a break; a break from all that's happened…a break…a way for you to forget the past."

I shrugged. I already doubted that anything would make me forget, even though all I wanted to do was forget. Erase the past. Everyone has wanted that sometime…right? I was just like any other person. Just like any other normal person…forget that I was the President's son OR that I was frequently on several political magazines…Maybe that's why Sam went for Jack. Maybe I wasn't 'cool' enough…maybe I wasn't enough of a 'radical'.

Or maybe she never even looked at me at all…maybe I was just 'some' guy…someone she could use for her own needs.

_David, this isn't the way to go either. There's no point turning your feelings into one great fireball of anger…_

**_And why not? Be angry. You've never allowed yourself to be be angry at her, it isn't healthy. It helped: yelling felt so good, you know it did! Besides, you should be angry after all she's done to you. You trusted her. And what did she do? She used you! And what do you do? You try to be her friend. And what did that do for you, huh? More pain. Don't you get it, David? It's all _her_ fault. It's her fault you hurt this much. You fell for her and she lead you to believe that she had fallen for you and all to get Jack. Good people don't do that kind of thing!_**

_Everyone makes mistakes, David._

**_Yeah, but mistakes have prices. She made a mistake. A _huge_ mistake and she lost you. She doesn't deserve you._**

But I still…

_**You still what? Love her? Come on, David. She obviously doesn't love you. Count you losses and move on already. Be angry. Burn away the pain. Move on.**_

Move on?

_That's right, all you have to do is just move on in life. Forget there was ever a Sam Madison._

Forget…

_**Find someone else**._

Someone else…

_Someone who loves you back._

Someone who loves me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note.

Well, you see, apparently, it's my turn to write this. I'm not quite

sure. But, oh well.

Anyways, we apologize for taking SO LONG to get this up. (Rose's computer had an accident and went to hospital. S/he's all better now.)

So. Review?

(And yeah, that DOES mean pressing that little button down there. Not

reviewing in your head. Because, as you know, I can't read minds.)

Tango


End file.
